


Small Small World: Dreaming of Far-Off Places

by dragonspell



Series: Small Small World [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, a character in a comic book, dreams of his creator and far-off places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Small World: Dreaming of Far-Off Places

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the events of SSW. Check out [](http://smallworld-inc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smallworld_inc**](http://smallworld-inc.livejournal.com/) 's amazing, amazing art over at her journal [here](http://smallworld-inc.livejournal.com/5530.html). Click all pictures embedded in the fic to make them bigger or view them all at once at [](http://smallworld-inc.livejournal.com/profile)[**smallworld_inc**](http://smallworld-inc.livejournal.com/) 's [art post](http://smallworld-inc.livejournal.com/5530.html). Edit: I forgot to mention that this all came about because of a couple of off-hand comments that [](http://rozabellalove.livejournal.com/profile)[**rozabellalove**](http://rozabellalove.livejournal.com/) made during her read through of the rough draft of this fic: that she wanted to see more of Jared's thinking when he was in the book and the fact that she thought that the boys jerking off to thoughts of each other was hot. =)  
> 

  
[   
](http://i891.photobucket.com/albums/ac118/dragonspell_moodtheme/SSW1/J2Header.jpg)   


The sun was shining brightly through the large window that Jared knew for a fact was not there. There were no windows in Jensen’s studio, large or otherwise. It wasn’t that Jensen hated the light, but more that he didn’t want to be disturbed. No windows meant no one possibly knocking on them and also no way for him to know if the sun had set or not—which was perfect in Jensen’s eyes, Jared knew. But yet there it was: a big window on the far side of the room, defying all logic. It spanned across one wall, complete with divided lites and white curtains that billowed in a soft breeze, shedding enough light to brighten the entire room, light that danced across the blue tile of the studio. Like he said, there was no logic.

That was okay. Jared was well aware that this all defied logic, actually. Because, logically, Jared knew that he was a comic book character and, logically, there was no way that he’d be standing face to face with his creator. Nor would said creator be sprawled out on his drawing desk, naked and desperate. There was just no way that Jared would be staring straight at Jensen who, framed by the perfect light of the non-existent window, had his legs spread and mouth open, tongue licking at his lips, as he begged Jared to come closer. Logically, Jared shouldn’t be getting a ringside view of the hottie who was his creator, trying to tease the ever-living fuck out of anyone with a pulse, running his hands down his chest and between his thighs, framing his thick, hard cock, flushed and ready. There was just no way.

Logic, Jared decided, was strongly overrated.

Jared shuddered and stepped closer to Jensen who moaned wantonly, arching his back and pushing himself closer to the edge of the desk, trying to get closer to Jared without leaving the desk—the desk that Jared frequently thought about bending Jensen over. Sitting amongst the paints and the pencils but somehow not knocking them over, Jensen had his legs as far apart as he could get them, his hand still rubbing at his inner thigh. Jared dropped his eyes to Jensen’s dick, jutting out from Jensen’s crotch and undeniable proof of just how much Jensen wanted this—wanted _him_. Jensen moaned again, needy, his eyes fluttering, and Jared wasn’t about to refuse.

With a groan, Jared stepped into the inviting V of Jensen’s thighs and aligned himself with Jensen’s body, feeling every inch of Jensen’s naked flesh brushing up against him, feeling Jensen’s hard cock rubbing over his stomach. Oh fuck _yes_. Jared buried his face in the join of Jensen’s neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath of Jensen’s heady scent, as his arms wrapped around Jensen’s solid body, his hands sliding down the muscled back.

Yeah. He’d give Jensen what he wanted. He’d give Jensen what he wanted so hard that Jensen would never be able to forget him. He’d imprint himself on Jensen’s damn soul if he could. This was a dream come true; this was everything that Jared had ever wanted. God, a chance to touch Jensen…

Jensen’s hands skated over Jared’s back, heading up to tangle in his hair. “Jared…” he whispered, desperate and pleading as he pulled gently on Jared’s hair. Jared’s hips bucked forward.

“Yeah…” he said. “Oh, God, Jensen…” Yes. Yes, yes, yes—!

And then Jared wasn’t holding anything anymore. Jensen was gone. The desk and the studio were gone. Even the sunlight was gone. He was instead wrapped in the inky blackness of his room, disgustingly awake, and tiny hands with their tiny fingers were pressing against his face. Jared’s eyes focused on the tiny, round, green faces that were staring at him and it was a sign of just how used to this he was that he didn’t bother to move. A couple of years ago, he would have been screaming and falling off the other side of the bed but now? It was just par for the course.

It was up close that you were able to see the Del Montes for their true other worldliness. From a distance, they resembled nothing less than peas. Giant, floating, _talking_ peas. Up close, though, they looked nothing like that. They were still green and round but you could see their solid texture, their hard covering, completely unlike easily squishable peas. The beady black eyes probably helped, too.

“Jared…” one whispered, hovering closer in front of Jared’s face. “Can we sleep with you?” Jared slowly blinked his eyes. This seriously wasn’t happening, was it? The Del Monte pushed another one forward, this one smaller and looking panicked. Well. As panicked as a pea could look. “He’s having bad dreams…”

Jared pulled his hands out from under his pillow and rubbed at his eyes. “You guys don’t dream…”

“We watched _Jason_ ,” another one confessed and Jared groaned.

“You’re kidding.” Jared rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. “You guys aren’t allowed to watch those types of movies,” he muttered. Jared remembered making that rule. It’d been last year when he must have momentarily lost his mind because he’d rented _Friday the 13th_. He should have known better. The Del Montes had kept him up the entire night, convinced that Jason was going to come for them no matter how much Jared had tried to insist that that Jason didn’t have any interest in peas.

“It was on the TV…” one said.

  
[   
](http://i891.photobucket.com/albums/ac118/dragonspell_moodtheme/SSW1/Jaycanwesleepheretonight.jpg)   


Jared stared up at the ceiling, carefully studying the white paint. “Please tell me you didn’t order it.” He swore to God, that he was going to have to just bite the bullet and get rid of the cable. It might be the only way to get the Del Montes from charging random Pay-Per-View videos to his account. They were costing him a small fortune in movies and…porn.

“No…it was free…” The smallest Del Monte of the bunch was already snuggling up next to Jared’s cheek, cuddling into his hair and Jared knew that he’d lost this fight before it had even started.

“Okay,” he sighed. “Just…sleep, then.” The last thing that Jared was in the mood for at the moment was to have a sleepover party with chatty peas.

“Yay!” The Del Montes cheered and it was suddenly a free for all, Del Montes zooming from God knew where and there was a lot more than Jared remembered saying yes to. They were settling in all around him, lighting upon his pillow and snuggling under his blankets. A couple were burrowing into his shirt, pulling the soft, dark blue fabric of his sleeves over themselves like it was their personal bedspread. Jared just sighed and let them. There was really no use fighting.

Besides, now that he was awake…

Jensen was thinking about him. Jared knew it. He could feel it. It was like a direct connection into Jensen’s head. Whenever Jensen focused on him, or on his world, the world that Jensen had created just for Jared to play in, Jared could feel him. Could hear him. See him. And Jensen was _always_ thinking about Jared. It filled Jared’s heart, made it give an extra hard thump, because, God, Jensen loved him so much. Jared only wished that he could make Jensen feel the same way that Jensen made him feel.

He knew about Jensen’s loneliness. It was hard to miss. He knew how much Jensen wanted him, how much he missed him despite never having met him. It made Jared’s chest clench in heartbreak for him. For them.

Then again, he could also feel when Jensen was loving him. Jensen might have just been loving the idea of him, but Jared could pretend otherwise. And it was always stronger when Jensen was…well. Really loving the idea of Jared.

Jared quirked a smile and ran a hand down over his toned abs. Yeah. It was obvious that Jensen loved the idea of Jared. Jared closed his eyes and focused more, putting himself into Jensen’s space, into his head, and just settled in, making himself at home. So easy to do when Jensen was already thinking about him, especially when Jensen was drawing him.

Jensen’s mind was awash with running thoughts and random tangents. So typically Jensen and Jared let himself get lost in the familiar ebb and flow. Somewhere in the background, a phone must have been ringing, because its sound was still loud and clear in Jensen’s head, despite the fact that, when Jared focused more, taking in Jensen’s surroundings, the studio that Jared had seen hundreds of times over, he couldn’t hear it himself. _No, Kripke,_ Jensen had tagged on to the end of each ring. _I don’t think so._

Ah. That explained that. Jared smiled lazily to himself. Kripke, he’d learned was something akin to Jensen’s boss. Jared wasn’t quite sure what the relationship was, but he did know that Kripke had some kind of hold over Jensen and his work and therefore was someone to be feared. He also knew that Jensen never seemed to want to talk to him as much as Kripke wanted the same.

Jared wished that he could pick up the phone and call Jensen…even if Jensen just ignored it. He felt a flash of jealousy and pushed it down because it didn’t matter: Jensen still thought of him more than Kripke, anyway, despite the fact that Kripke was in the real world and Jared wasn’t. As if to back him up, an image of Jared swam through Jensen’s mind, bringing with it the heady ball of emotions that Jared had long associated with Jensen thinking of him. It stayed just long enough to make its presence known, to make Jared’s heart stutter, and then it was gone, whisked away by banal thoughts of the weather. Jensen wanted to know if it would rain this weekend. Jared had no idea. It only seemed to rain in his own world when he was in a bad mood or when it would be inconvenient for him; he didn’t know how the weather worked in Jensen’s world. In the real world.

Sighing, Jared sunk in the entire way and glanced around at Jensen’s studio. In typical fashion—much more realistic than Jared’s dream—Jensen’s studio was dark, nearly pitch black. He was sitting in the near darkest, with only a tiny but powerful lamp on his desk to illuminate the room. Papers covered the desk, sitting in front of the inks and pencils that Jared was used to and, when Jared glanced down, he saw exactly why it was so easy for him to connect to Jensen: Jensen was drawing him again. Jared’s own face was staring back up at him, carefully rendered in ink.

Random ideas, possible plot points and characters were cycling through Jensen’s head as well. It was anything but silent. He could hear the various voices of the Del Montes as clear as day, unable to escape them even in Jensen’s mind. They were commenting on all their normal things…which, of course, meant everything from coffee to food to what they thought of polar bears (and if they truly did drink Coca-Cola because, for some reason, the Del Montes were fascinated by this idea). They were also whispering their usual dirty innuendo, assuring Jensen of Jared’s…charms. Jared felt himself starting to flush, both in guilt and arousal.

There were flashes of an older woman, one that Jared recognized as being Jensen’s mother. He felt nearly as fond of her as Jensen was because he’d seen her so much. She was never far from Jensen’s mind. Jensen had also idly made plans for a TV that could exercise for him—all the entertainment and none of the work—but Jared wasn’t sure how successful that would be. Along with that thought was a fleeting determination to work out more—gone just as soon as Jensen had thought it. Jensen thought that he was out of shape, that he should probably go to the gym more and Jared frowned, not like how the derisive tone was coloring Jensen’s mind. He liked Jensen just how he was. He thought that Jensen was sexy.

Jensen was perfect and it didn’t matter if Jensen thought otherwise. Jared spared a moment to futilely wish that he could have a chance to change Jensen’s mind, to show him that he was desirable just how he was, but, if wishes were fishes… He sighed again.

Jensen had moved on to deriding his bowlegs and that, again, was something that Jared completely disagreed with. Vehemently. He loved Jensen’s bowlegs. He only wished that he could run his hands up over them, mapping them out, before wrapping them around his body like they’d so obviously been made for.

A dentist appointment on Monday—a quick general reminder followed by a trickle of anxiety—flashed through Jensen’s mind and Jared winced. He knew about Jensen’s fear of dentists. It just looked as though this was a routine teeth cleaning but Jensen was undoubtedly convinced that the dentist was going to rip out every tooth that Jensen had. Fear didn’t have to be rational, after all.

Jensen’s next thought was that his should probably qualify for “Pathetic Guy of the Year Award.” Pathetic because of the fact that he was afraid of the dentist, pathetic because of the fact that he could barely handle the outside the world, pathetic because he…

Wanted a comic book character. Jared took a deep breath, sighing again. He was just as pathetic. He wanted his own creator—a man that he would never meet. …But there would never be anybody else for him. Jensen turned his head to the side, staring at the far wall. He didn’t have an interest in seeing anybody else, in being with anybody else.

  
The what ifs and the if onlys overwhelmed Jared’s mind, sending him adrift for awhile, but Jensen was doing the same. Jensen had dropped the negativity and instead was floating in the warm cocoon of happily ever after. Together, they drifted like that, Jared sharing Jensen’s thoughts, his feelings—feeling his fondness every time that Jensen added another line or another color to Jared’s picture. Jared lost track of time, preferring to spend his time linked to Jensen’s world, being as much as part of it as he could. Pretending that he was real.

  
[   
](http://i891.photobucket.com/albums/ac118/dragonspell_moodtheme/SSW1/Daydream.jpg)   


It was so easy with the sheer love that was wrapping around Jared’s heart and he had no idea how long he laid there, dozing in and out, with the Del Montes cuddled in around him, oblivious of where his thoughts were, lost in their own dreamlands. Jensen’s thoughts wavered in and out as usual until finally he tossed down the pen, bouncing it on the desk, and a thrum of arousal flushing through him had Jared’s eyes opening wide. Jared sucked in a harsh breath as Jensen let the feeling grow, squirming in his chair, letting the zipper of his jeans rub against his cock. Oh _God_ … Jared was instantly, blindingly hard.

He groaned and shifted, disturbing a few of the Del Montes who grumbled at him and he knew that sleepover time was done. For at least a half hour. “Okay guys,” he said into the darkness of his room. “I think you can go sleep elsewhere now.”

The Del Montes, of course, ignored him. Jared, though, was undeterred. He physically shook them off by sitting upright, forcing them to either wake up and hover or plummet to the mattress. “Jarrrred…” one whined.

“I was dreaming of coffee…” another one said. “It was gorgeous…all hot and warm…with those little French Vanilla creamers…”

“You’re always dreaming of coffee. I was dreaming about burgers. Big, thick, juicy burgers with extra pickles and a little bit of that spicy mustard…” The Del Montes didn’t so much as dream as they just continued on their normal, everyday thought processes.

“Yeah, well I was in the biggest theater ever and I had these sweet, wraparound 3D glasses. It was _awesome_ man.”

“My dream was horrible,” the little triangle one said sadly. “No one liked me.”

  


  
[   
](http://i891.photobucket.com/albums/ac118/dragonspell_moodtheme/SSW1/IhaveaDream.jpg)   


“Out,” Jared ordered, listening to more of them grumble. He didn’t care; he didn’t have time. He could already _feel_ Jensen standing up, his breath fast and shallow as he left the studio, his hard dick still confined in his jeans but not for much longer. Jensen was already toying with the hem of his shirt—only his ingrained shyness still keeping it on. He wanted to wait until he was behind the closed door of his bedroom before he took it off and Jared groaned. He’d love to take off Jensen’s shirt for him. He’d love to see _Jensen_ take it off—a little strip tease… “OUT!” He shoved himself to his feet and darted over to his own bedroom door, opening it wide and pointing out into the hallway. “Out, now!”

“Ohhhh,” a small one said. “Jensen’s in the ‘mood,’ isn’t he?” A couple of the Del Montes tittered.

“Can we watch?” another one asked excitedly.

Jared glared. “No!” He swiped at the wildly swerving peas. “Get out!”

“We’re going; we’re going…” Jared didn’t know how it was possible but the Del Montes were able to sulk-hover. It was a dejected slant of their trajectory as they headed out the door but he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to let them guilt-trip him. Not this time.

After the last of the Del Montes had exited the room, Jared shut the door on them, leaving their sad little faces out in the hallway, and firmly locked the door. He had other things to worry about. Like how he could literally _see_ Jensen finally stripping off his shirt, could just about _feel_ Jensen’s hand sliding down into his pants. Jensen was teasing himself, just like he liked to, fingers barely brushing his dick while he made his way to his bed. Jared groaned and pulled off his own shirt, tossing it to the floor before he dumped himself on his bed face forward, humping the mattress, rubbing against it. Behind his closed eyes, he could see Jensen pushing his jeans off over his hips, just enough to fully get his hand inside as he laid back on the bed.

Jensen loved to jerk himself off when his pants were still on. It added to the difficulty, Jared thought, made it sweeter for him when he came because Jensen liked to take his time. Jared bit down on the sheets. He was going to come just thinking about this.

He rolled over, staring up at his white ceiling before he closed his eyes again and put himself fully into the moment, locking himself with Jensen. He could see Jensen’s bedroom, with all of its strange, boxed figurines, could feel Jensen’s soft sheets underneath him. Jensen had an arm tucked behind one head, grabbing a hold of one of the posts of the headboard as he tightened up his body. And, in Jensen’s mind, it was Jared who was holding him: It was Jared’s hand down his pants. He was still tentatively touching himself, but that touch was getting surer, more confident, as Jensen let himself get deeper into it.

Jensen was right. There wouldn’t be anything hesitant to Jared’s touches if he could actually touch Jensen. Jared would most likely have the opposite kind of problem because he wouldn’t be able to get enough. He’d been leaving finger-shaped bruises all over Jensen’s skin…

Jared pushed his own pants down far enough to pull out his dick, completely hard, and he ran his fingers up the underside, shivering. “Fuck…” His other hand skated over his chest, reaching up to tease a nipple just because it made him hips jerk, made him buck up into his hand. Jensen would know that. Jensen would know everything. “Fuck, yes, Jen…” he whispered. He kept his grip slow and teasing despite how much he wanted to just grab a hold of himself and go hard and fast until he lost it. Jensen would definitely want to draw this out. He’d bring Jared to the edge and keep him there just because he was Jensen.

Jared loved that.

He gasped and jerked to the side as his fingers feathered underneath the head of his dick, unable to keep himself still. In his mind, he could still see Jensen, his face getting more and more wrecked. Then Jensen was switching it up, licking his palm and reaching back down to cup himself, thinking of Jared’s mouth. Jared moaned and licked his lips. He wasn’t going to last long like this. He never did because he was caught in the dual assault of his own arousal and Jensen’s, feeling them twist and twine together inside of him until he felt like he was about to explode from just sheer want.

Not able to stand the maddeningly light touches anymore, Jared wrapped his fingers completely around his dick and started to jerk himself off hard. He knew that he wasn’t going to last and there was no sense in pretending otherwise because he couldn’t fucking control himself when he could be with Jensen like this. He pushed his head into the pillow and arched up, spreading his legs and digging his heels in.

He would love to have Jensen touch him like this. See him like this. Jared’s hand ran down his chest to rest on his stomach. Jensen drew him like this; he had to like it, right? Made expressly for Jensen. He bet that Jensen would be able to get him off so easily. Jensen had experience like that; there was bound to be tricks that he knew that Jared couldn’t even dream of.

Tricks like how Jensen was sucking on his finger, working it over like a lollipop. Now, that just wasn’t fair. Jared whimpered, feeling his body start to tighten. _God…_ And then Jensen was trailing his wet finger down his chest, imagining that it was Jared’s tongue…

Jared gasped, his hips bucking upward as he splattered on his chest. He panted, his hand still working fast and hard on his dick, stroking himself through his orgasm as his entire body _curled_. Aftershocks twinged along his nerves and Jared started to swear. “Fuck, fuck, oh, _fuck…_ ”

With one last jerk of his hips, he collapsed back on the bed, tired and worn out. And disappointed. He hadn’t even made it to the lube. Fuck. It was a good thing that he _couldn’t_ be with Jensen because, at this rate, his stamina would only leave Jensen in the lurch. He had no patience. He had no experience to _get_ that patience…

Jensen, though, was having no such issues. He’d pulled the lube out of his nightstand (second drawer down, the hidden one) and had slicked up the fingers that he was now slowly pressing into himself, imagining that they were Jared’s. “Yeah…” he whispered and Jared shivered, his own dick twitching to the side. He wanted. He wanted so damn bad. “Jared…”

Jared groaned and banged his head back against the pillow. Jensen was going to kill him with hotness. Jensen was so going to kill him. And the worst part was that Jensen wouldn’t even have a clue what he’d done. Jared let his hands drop the side, fisting them in the sheets as he watched Jensen fuck himself with his fingers, moving them expertly inside, all the while pleading for Jared to fuck him, “yeah, just like that…!” It was sheer torture watching him, with Jared’s dick twitching painfully with each of Jensen’s breathy little moans, but Jared wasn’t about to stop. He was too busy memorizing every detail possible, so that he could replay it later.

Jensen was spreading his legs and arching his back, showing himself absolutely no mercy as he determinedly brought himself off, fingers of one hand pushing deep inside of himself while the ones on his other wrapped tightly around his dick. It was a dual assault that he was helpless to withstand and Jared could feel all of it. It felt as if Jensen’s excitement was skittering around inside of him as well, like he was about to explode with it. Like he was about to come despite the fact that his dick was still lying spent against his stomach. And, with a voiceless little gasp, it was all over, Jensen spilling on to his smooth flat stomach and Jared was groaning in sympathy.

Jensen took a few deep breaths and fell back against the pillows, staring fuzzily up at the ceiling. He licked his lips at glanced over at the clock before summoning up the ambition to sit upright, the desire for a quick shower pushing away his lingering sleepiness. His moved from the bed into the bathroom and, even though Jared loved to watch Jensen shower, loved to feel Jensen’s soapy hands moving all over himself and imagining that they were on him, he let him go. His own tiredness couldn’t wait. Jared just wasn’t the insomniac that Jensen was.

So he just wiped his chest up with a tissue and then let his eyes, rolling onto his side. Besides. In his dreams, Jensen would be waiting for him again, Jared was sure of it. It wasn’t as if Jensen was ever very far from Jared’s thoughts—just a thought away.

As Jared slipped back into sleep, he felt tiny little hands pressing against his skin, tiny round bodies cuddling up to him. Despite the fact that he’d thought that he’d kicked them all out earlier.

Whatever. He smiled and drifted back to Jensen’s studio, the one with the big window and Jensen naked on the desk. The one where he was free to touch Jensen however he liked.

  


  
[   
](http://i891.photobucket.com/albums/ac118/dragonspell_moodtheme/SSW1/connection.jpg)

[   
](http://i891.photobucket.com/albums/ac118/dragonspell_moodtheme/SSW1/J2-EndTitle.jpg)   


  
~ **Extra Fun with Peas =D : **~****

 ****

  
[   
](http://i891.photobucket.com/albums/ac118/dragonspell_moodtheme/SSW1/TheHolyGrail.jpg)

  
[   
](http://i891.photobucket.com/albums/ac118/dragonspell_moodtheme/SSW1/SalutNounou.jpg)

  
[Master Post](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/154204.html) | [Art Post](http://smallworld-inc.livejournal.com/5530.html) | [Dreaming of Happily Ever After](http://dragonspell.livejournal.com/162853.html)  


  
  



End file.
